The animal facility core supports a special barrier type animal facility for breeding of unique strains of mice and for maintenance of mice in a specific pathogen free environment. This core will be utilized by all participants in the Program Project. Infectious agents, found in well maintained conventional mouse colony, are known to affect immune function in an uncontrolled fashion. "Clean" mice are absolutely essential for the studies of the Program Project.